Recuerdos del pasado
by Lorulean Hero
Summary: La princesa Zelda se ha casado y ha formado una familia, ¿quien fue el afortunado? ¿Qué pasará con el que lo amaba sin saberlo?


En una pradera extensa, cubierta por la luz de la luna, se encontraban un joven de 19 años, de rubia cabellera. Estaba completamente empapado, y no hacía nada para cubrirse de la fría lluvia de primavera. Sus ojos azul profundo, demostraban una profunda tristeza y su mirada estaba perdida en el pueblo que había a la lejanía.

El joven parecía un cascarón vacío, sin preocuparse por su situación, como si su vida hubiera terminado. En su mente solo había espacio para un recuerdo, el que lo había destrozado…

Todos los habitantes del reino de Hyrule, hylians, humanos, zoras, gorons e incluso un par de kokiris, se encontraban reunidos en la plaza del pueblo cercano al palacio. Aquel lugar estaba completamente invadido, tanto que le costaba trabajo moverse entre la población. El joven tenía curiosidad de porqué los soberanos de Hyrule habían hecho llamar a tanta gente, por lo que buscaba aproximarse. Aunque una parte de él deseaba ver a la hermosa princesa del reino.

Cuando por fin había decidido estarse quieto, escuchó el característico sonido que marcaba la llegada del monarca. Vio como el rey se aproximaba a sus súbditos, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultar la emoción de su rostro; vestía un traje elegante de chaleco carmesí y su conocida corona dorada sobresalía entre sus blancos cabellos.

Junto al soberano se encontraba una joven de 17 años; la princesa Zelda, quien lucía un vestido fino azul claro, con bordados blancos y dorados, acompañados de unos guantes blancos. La joven princesa era conocida en todo el reino y por reinos vecinos por su amabilidad y belleza, ya que esta poseía unos hermosos ojos azul cielo y una hermosa y lustrosa cabellera dorada que traía suelto, y con una linda tiara de plata para resaltar el color. La joven mostraba un semblante serio, característico de ella, y veía a su pueblo reunido sin mostrar emoción alguna. Todos los presentes observaban a sus gobernantes, esperando que se diera a conocer el motivo de esa reunión. El rey se aproximó a sus súbditos y, con su vista fija en su pueblo, respiró ondo y por fin habló:

—Pueblo de Hyrule, nos complace presentar ante ustedes el motivo de nuestro encuentro— inició con su voz solemne y marcada por la edad —Hoy se ha decidido que la princesa contraerá matrimonio con el príncipe Viktor, del reino de Labrynna— finalizó.

Los reunidos en la plaza estallaron en gritos de alegría y aplausos, pues esperaban con ansias el día en el que la joven y hermosa princesa se casara, para así convertirse en reina y poder dirigir de mejor a Hyrule, pero sobre todo, al formar una nueva alianza con otro reino.

Pero nadie percibió al chico, que observaba con tristeza a la princesa del reino. Poco a poco, el joven se retiró del pueblo, dejando a la alborotada gente escuchando a su rey y princesa.

La noticia lo había impactado de sobre manera. Jamás habría imaginado que eso sucedería, pero se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber tenido el valor suficiente para declarar sus sentimientos por la princesa… Por la chica que amaba…

No podía evitar recordar los momentos que habían pasado juntos durante su infancia, incluso el día en el que salvó al reino, sin que nadie jamás se hubiera dado cuenta. Por un momento, sentimientos de odio lo invadieron al recordar que ella era la causante de que todos lo hubieran olvidado, de que nadie recordará todo lo que había realizado por el pueblo…

Pero no permitió que la ira le nublara el juicio, porque a pesar de todo, había aprendido a respetar a la princesa, y sabia las razones por las que había tomado esa decisión…

Viendo las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, sin tomar importancia a la hora, soltó un largo suspiro… De nada le servía pensar en ella, mas sin embargo, le resultaba imposible. Luego, a su mente vino el recuerdo del día más doloroso de su vida. El día anterior... Justamente dos años desde que se había celebrado la boda de la princesa.

El joven muchacho se encontraba en el mercado del pueblo, acompañado de una chica pelirroja, quien se encontraba cuidando de los corceles que tiraban de la carreta en la que venían. El rubio revisaba los objetos que ofrecían los mercaderes, comprando todo lo que necesitaban en el rancho, donde vivía.

Después de haber pagado por sus compras, el chico se dirigía hacia su compañera, pero se detuvo al ver que su amiga estaba junto a la multitud que observaba al rey Daphnes. Entre la muchedumbre, y a pesar de la distancia, pudo ver al antiguo rey, la reina y el esposo de esta, un joven de ojos verde intenso y cabellos de un rojo oscuro.

El joven no mostró ni el mínimo interés ante la escena y se disponía a retirarse cuando percibió que el pueblo aplaudía alegremente a los soberanos. Casi sin darse cuenta, el muchacho se encontraba observando la escena que a todos alegraban. La reina sostenía ante el público un lindo bebé pelirrojo. Zelda reflejaba una sonrisa radiante y veía a su esposo con un amor profundo. Sin saber la razón, el joven sentía que se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

El muchacho ya no quiso ver más, le causaba una tristeza enorme en lo más profundo de su ser. Quería alejarse los más pronto posible de ahí, no soportaba ver tan tierna escena.

Por un momento olvidó lo que hacía en aquel pueblo y se dirigió a la taberna más cercana.

Desde ese día se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por la princesa. Trataba de evitar estar mucho tiempo en el pueblo y, gracias a las diosas, no había vuelto a ver a los Reyes de Hyrule.

Todas las tardes solía ir al río para desahogarse entre las rocas que se encontraban allí y reflexionar sobre su vida. Nadie solía pasar, por lo que se encontraba completamente sólo.

Pero ese día era diferente, pues ya no sentía nada, ni la fría lluvia ni el más mínimo sentimiento de alegría o tristeza. Se encontraba bien por primera vez desde hace dos años. Todo lo ocurrido ya estaba escrito por las diosas, no podía hacer nada. Simplemente ya había pasado su dolor y no deseaba más que una vida normal.

Más sin embargo, los recuerdos seguían surgiendo en su mente y no dejaba de pensar el lo ocurrido…

Era ya tarde y el joven había regresado al rancho junto a su fiel yegua. Su amiga se encontraba esperando fuera de la casa. Vestía sus típicas ropas de granjera y al parecer ese día estaba alegre. Aparentaba la misma edad del el joven y estaba sentada sobre la paja, esperando a su amigo. El rancho se encontraba tranquilo, todos los animales que criaban se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares de descanso.

El joven se aproximó a los establos para dejar a su corcel. Una vez que terminó se sentó sobre el suelo y observó la luz del sol poniente. Por mucho que lo intentara, el muchacho no podía olvidar su primer amor.

El corral, donde solían estar los caballos, estaba tan silencioso y solitario que parecía una tumba. La muchacha que se encontraba observándolo se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué no vienes a cenar? Te aseguro que la comida está deliciosa- la joven le preguntaba al chico.

El muchacho no le contestó, pues no tenía apetito y no deseaba comer nada. Él sabía que ella percibía su estado de ánimo, y cómo no, si eran eran amigos desde que tenía 10 años.

-Déjame sólo Malon.

Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca antes de que se dirigiera al granero. Ni se molestó en comer nada, sólo se quedó sentado viendo el ocaso. La paz que sentía en esos instantes no lo reconfortaba en absoluto. Pronto escuchó unos conocidos pasos que se dirigía hacia él. Sin siquiera voltear a verla, siguió observando el cielo. Había ocaciones en la que deseaba que su amiga no se preocupara por los demás y los dejara tranquilos.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?, no soporto verte así, pareces un muñeco de trapo, sin vida.- dijo Malon con un tono irritado.

El muchacho, sin apartar la vista del cielo, trataba de ignorar las palabras de su amiga.

-Todos hemos sufrido por algo, pero eso no nos a impedido seguir con nuestras vidas. ¿Acaso crees que yo no sufrí cuando mi madre murió? ¡Claro que sí!- dijo sin mostrar tristeza en su voz, más sin embargo, sus ojos reflejaban dolor al tener que recordar a su madre. Al ver que su amigo no decía nada, continuó -La diferencia entre nosotros, es que yo seguí con mi vida y lo superé. No podía y no debía seguir lamentándome por eso, duele, pero tenemos que continuar…

El muchacho seguía sin decir palabra y su compañera, rendida, se retiró del lugar.

En realidad las palabras de Malon habían logrado efecto en el joven, quien sin pensarlo se dirigió a las praderas de Hyrule, donde podía estar sólo.

Se sentó cerca a un árbol solitario y observó el majestuoso castillo que se veía frente al pueblo. Poco a poco el cielo se fue nublando, ocultando las pocas estrellas que había empezado a iluminar el oscuro cielo. Durante una hora estuvo sentado, reflexionando sobre la recientes palabras de su amiga.

Y ahora estaba allí, viendo la lluvia caer. Había tomado una importante decisión ese día y nada le haría cambiar de parecer. Ya era hora de que dejara todo en el pasado y que pensara en su futuro. Decidido, se levantó y dejando atrás sus recientes males, regresó a su verdadero hogar, donde, pase lo que pase, siempre sería bienvenido.


End file.
